


Touch

by Maeryn_skye



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jared/Jensen friendship, Other, Pic Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeryn_skye/pseuds/Maeryn_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a look at Jared and Jensen's friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny little ficlet that came to mind after seeing these pics. Of course I'm used to seeing the boys flirt & grope each other on stage & in the gag reels, but this just really struck a chord with me. It seemed so intimate and personal. I guess this is how I see J2 -more an all-encompassing friendship with maybe sex thrown in sometimes. Honestly, I can much more easily see Jensen/Misha in a "romantic" relationship. I feel like the relationship between J2 goes beyond just love or friendship or romance, although all those things are involved. Gonna shut up now before my notes end up longer than the fic!
> 
> Btw, if you would like, feel free to give me a follow on tumbler. I'm hopelessly inept at using it, but I am friendly! maerynskye.tumblr.com
> 
> one more note - found these gifs on the internet & I have no idea who created them. If you recognize them, please let me know so I can give proper credit! :)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Edgespet/media/tumblr_inline_nzkfrbFk6B1ssk4rv_500.gif.html)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Edgespet/media/tumblr_inline_nzkfraADD91ssk4rv_500.gif.html)

Neither of them had ever tried to put a name to it. It is what it is and trying to define it wouldn't change that. They weren't sure they *could* define it even if they wanted to. The relationship they had was so rare, so precious that it defied definition. It was a bond forged in the beginning between two lonely, homesick Texas boys who were feeling, for the first time, the weight of carrying a show on their own terrified shoulders. It was more than friendship, more than love, more than sex, more than brothers. They both thanked the good Lord every day that they had each found loving, compassionate women who understood that it is possible to love more than one person with your whole heart. Oddly enough, it made the girls happy to see the bond between them. They knew that the boys would still have one another when they had to be away from their families and that reassured them when it came time to say goodbye for the long months of filming in Vancouver. Through the years, they had learned to communicate through touch when words wouldn't come. A sort of shorthand that only they shared and understood. A hand on a shoulder that said _"It's ok, I'm here. Just breathe."_ A hug that said _"I love you and I'll always be here for you. You can make it through this."_ A smile that said _"I'm so proud of you!"_ And joining hands that said _"This is awesome and I'm so glad we're here together,"_ and _"Yeah, me too."_


End file.
